Forbidden Knowledge
by fire-onnagoddess
Summary: Hikaru is new in town, and the gang is trying to welcome her. But something is going on, and she won't give them a clue as to what. Can they figure it out and save her before there's no turning back? Pairings within.
1. A Date With Krad

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or noir. Forbidden Knowledge 

Ch. 1: A date with Krad

"You WHAT!" Hikaru exploded at Riku's statement.

"I fixed you up on a date with Krad. Don't worry, it's a group date, everyone's going to go." Riku defended herself.

"RIKU! How could you do that! I told you guys, I don't like him!"

"Uh huh. If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru's voice got low. At that moment, Daisuke walked in, followed by Dark, his current girlfriend, Krad, Hiwatari, and Risa. Riku ran behind Daisuke as she saw a dangerous glint in Hikaru's eyes.

"I told you she wouldn't like the idea." Risa scolded her twin. At Hikaru's look, she backed up a few steps, hands in the air. "It was her idea, not mine!"

"Where are we going, anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"That new super-mall in the west district." Daisuke responded to keep his girlfriend out of more trouble with her friend. Whatever they expected her reaction to be, it wasn't to take out her cell phone and walk out to the balcony, shutting the door behind her so they couldn't hear. She came back in a few minutes later.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to go to that district, but they'll let me go this time." She told them solemnly.

"They? You mean your family?" Risa asked hopefully.

"Yeah, them. I have to stop by my house first to pick something up."

"And change!" Riku added. "You are going to wear that dress we made you last Christmas. Assuming you still have it . . ." Hikaru interrupted her.

"Yes, I have it. I'm not so heartless that I'd throw something my friends made me away. Besides, it is kinda nice . . ."

"Then it's settled! After that, we go to Ultra Zone to play laser tag, and then we hit some clothing stores to prepare for the prom, and then . . ." Risa trailed on and on.

"My death has been planned for me." Hikaru walked to the door. "Don't even think about trying anything, Krad." She said softly so only he could hear as she left.

"Huh? Where did Hikaru go?" Risa looked around.

"I think she went to her house to get ready." Claire, Dark's current girlfriend, supplied.

"Let's follow her! I wanna see her house!" Risa led the way to the limo and told the driver to follow Hikaru's car.

"I can't believe she got permission to drive already! Lucky girl." Risa pouted.

"Don't you need special permission from the government to drive before you're 18?" Claire asked.

"Good point. How did she get permission? Not just anybody is allowed to get that kind of permission." Riku wondered.

"Why don't we ever ask her?" Krad asked. Everyone stared. "It's not like we're gonna pry, we're just going to ask. Look, I know she's new around here, but don't you think it's just a little weird that she never talks about her family?"

"Krad, don't ask her about her life. Just don't. She'll hate us all if we pry. When she's ready, she'll tell." Dark's comment surprised them. "If you look closely, she always gets stiff when we talk about family. I'm beginning to think something's going on that she doesn't want any of us to find out about." They silently agreed.

And they were right. There was something going on, and she didn't dare tell anybody about it. Anybody except two assassins that called themselves Noir.

Hikaru looked at herself in the mirror. It was a mini-dress, light pink, the hugged her small figure. Luckily, she had little form. It was a perfect fit, and there was a matching purse. She paused as she reached for a drawer. "They'll want proof, and it's my only trump card." She reassured herself, pulling out two items and putting them in her purse. She could have put one in the pocket on her right side, but decided against it.

"Hikaru! Come on, let's go!" She could here Rika's voice from the lawn.

"Coming!" She ran downstairs, turning off the lights and locking the door. She paused, then pushed a button. "Those who walk the ancient fate, announce your entry." She whispered silently, then ran to the limo. "Why are we going to the mall at 3:30 anyway?"

"So we'll have enough time!" Risa said.

"To do what?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

"Well, after we go to Ultra Zone, then eat, we're going shopping to get ready for the prom and . . ." Risa started.

"I am not going to the prom." Hikaru stated darkly, causing everyone to look at her. Her eyes were filled with something they couldn't identify, but she looked pretty calm. And she was definitely very scary looking.

"But, first years never get an actual prom! Only second and third years have that privilege!" Risa tried to plead. Hikaru looked out the window. There was a silence that seemed to last forever.

"You can go without me. I won't be in town prom week." She stated simply.

"You're not? Where are you going?" Riku asked.

"A business trip to Tomoeda. My boss got a request to transfer four of us over there for a couple weeks."

"You have a job? What do you do?" Claire asked. Hikaru closed her eyes, and the atmosphere didn't seem so tense or dark.

"What my father used to." There was something mystical in her voice, like she was remembering something soothing.

"Is he retired now?" Krad got a jab in the arm from Dark and let out a silent 'ow'.

"You could say that." They didn't have time to think about that because the limo surged forward as someone hit them from behind. Krad went to catch Hikaru to soften her fall, but was surprised when she turned around and grabbed a strap poking out of her seat. Instead, she grabbed his arm, softening his fall. Her eyes were on the car that hit them. They pulled over to the shoulder lane. Everyone got up and out, even the driver.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching the road! Is it scratched?" A girl with shoulder length, blonde hair came out of the driver side. She had on an outfit that screamed she was going to the mall, and a matching hat and sunglasses. Another came out of the passenger side. She had short, dark brown/black hair. She was also wearing a hat and sunglasses, but her outfit was more casual. She had a white jacket over it. "Well, look at you!" The blonde girl said as Hikaru got out.

"The daughter of Corsica herself, Mereille Bouquet! Since when do you drive?" Hikaru teased.

"Since when did you grow up to be a pretty little thing?" She teased right back, taking off her sunglasses. They hugged each other. "It's been, what, twelve years? You always had pigtails whenever you're mother could get you still long enough!"

"Hush! So, who's your friend?"

"This is Yumura, Kirika. Kirika, this is Hikaru. Her father was a friend of my father." Kirika looked sad to hear this.

"Don't worry, I don't have any regrets about what happened." Hikaru said silently so only Kirika could hear. "You followed orders, didn't you? My parents were also executed by our kin, but that happened seven years ago. We are willing to spill our own blood for the sake of justice, but I think there was more to their execution than that." (A/N: Mereille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura are from Noir. If anybody's watched it, some of the events will sound familiar. But Hikaru belongs to me. She's not from angelic layer or anything.)

"Well, it doesn't look like anything's damaged. Say, are you going to the mall?" Mereille asked.

"Here we go." Hikaru muttered under her breath, and Kirika giggled. (So out of character, ne? This is AU, so, yeah, you can expect as much.)

"Yes, we are." Dark said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Hmm, where all are you going?" She asked carefully.

"Lazer tag first." Hikaru's back was to the group, so only Mereille and Kirika saw the glint in her eyes.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Mereille asked, the same glint in her eyes now. Kirika was her mirror image.

"Possibly. You coming?" Hikaru asked, turning around.

"Well, we're going to the mall anyway, so we'll follow you around." They got in their respective vehicles and started heading towards the mall.

"Hey, Hikaru, we've never seen you like that. How do you know those two girls?" Riku asked. Hikaru smiled brightly.

"My father took me to Corsica manor a couple times. He wanted me to meet his friend, and he just happened to have a daughter around my age. That was before I was old enough to go to school. Mom did try to put my hair in pigtails, but I always pulled them out or ran away just to hear her laugh."

"Why haven't you seen her in twelve years?" Risa asked, carried away. Hikaru's smile faded, and she closed her eyes.

"Something happened, and Mereille had to leave Corsica. I haven't seen her until today." She said simply.

"OK! TEAMS!" Risa half shouted as they arrived at Ultra zone. There were three colors: Red, Blue, Yellow. Riku, Risa, Daisuke, and Hiwatari were on the Blue team. Claire, Hikaru, Dark, and Krad were on the red team. Kirika and Mereille were on the yellow team.

"Are you two sure you don't want one of us on your team?" Claire asked.

"They'll be fine. Besides, you don't want me on their team. It wouldn't be fair." Hikaru answered for them as they put on their vests.

"Ne, Hikaru, do you know of any shooting ranges around here? I thought I'd kill some of the week going to a range and practicing."

"A few miles Northwest of my house. It's a good place, and the owner is nice. I go there once a week. I'm one of his most regular customers, he's threatened to call the police if I don't show up and don't call to say I won't be there."

"That regular?" Mereille asked. Everyone else but Kirika's jaws had dropped.

"He can read me like a book. He's like a grandfather to me. I think I could get you two in for free, with a valid explanation. I'm sure he'd love to meet you two."

"Doesn't everybody?" They laughed at her joke.

"You go to a shooting range?" Krad gulped.

"Yeah, to keep my parents guns in shape. The owner always checks them, and I let trusted visitors borrow them, just for a feel of the weapon. What, you thought I actually shoot there? I'm not allowed to, the owner says I'm dangerous enough without a weapon in my hands!" They relaxed. A little. Krad was glad she was on his side.

"All right, teams, to your briefing rooms!" The employee called out.

"Hai!" They went into their respective rooms based on the color they wore.

"Red team, are all present on the red team?"

"Hai!"

"Four of you, hmm? Funny, two groups of four and one group of two . . ." The employee started.

"Don't worry about them. They're very good at things like this. What's our objective?" Kirika asked.

"Right, your objective. One of you needs to guard the home base while the other three go for the other bases."

"Is yellow team's maim target our base?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, it is. Your main target is blue teams."

"Claire and Krad should stay at our home base. Claire's dark hair will let her blend in a little. Krad, you'll play dumb and be bait. Claire, if and when Krad's vest shuts down, wait a few seconds for the culprit to show herself. It'll probably be Kirika. Shoot as quickly as possible without aiming, because I'm sure she'll take this game just like she would a life or death situation. Don't be surprised if she has eyes that look like a cat's. Mine will probably look like that too." Hikaru added silently. "She'll be very silent when she approaches. Dark, you and I will first head for blue base, then yellow. Mereille will also be a challenge. Don't hesitate to fire without aiming, any of you. Those two aren't to be underestimated. I don't mean to undermine you, ma'am, but I know their capabilities pretty well. Oh, and one more thing." Hikaru paused. "Don't be surprised how the three of us act. Mereille will be pretty normal, but Kirika and I won't. It's got nothing to do with you. We just take this seriously, that's all."

"Well, that's a good plan. What are you going to do about the blue team?"

"I can take them out pretty easily. There's an alarm when the base is destoyed, right?" The employee nodded. "Then as soon as the base is destroyed, they'll come running. Don't freeze if Kirika appears out of nowhere. She's good at that, but so am I. Are we ready?" They nodded. Hikaru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and readied herself for the coming challenge.

"Here's the floor plan. The doors will open soon. Good luck."

"We'll go two different routes. Dark, you go via the bridge, and I'll go below you. Shout out 'red' if Kirika or Mereille downs you, and I'll get whichever one it is. Look up, down, basically everywhere, because Kirika is especially good at concealing herself quickly if need be. And make lots of noise while walking on the bridge to cover me. Krad, Claire, you two hide around here. Claire, stay behind Krad, hidden. If and when Dark says 'red', get ready for Kirika, but don't count on hearing her footsteps. She'll only trick you if you do that." The door opened.

"Time to play!" Claire said cheerfully.

"I am so humiliated." Everybody except Hikaru, Mereille, and Kirika was in low spirits. They looked at the TV for the scores. Third place: Blue team. Second: Red. First: Yellow. Red was only a little bit behind Yellow.

"That was sooooo scary, you just appeared out of nowhere and had this scary look! We lost so easily . . ." Riku sighed. Hikaru giggled.

"Your reputation exceeds you, Kirika, Mereille." Hikaru looked at them. Mereille shrugged.

"The best of the best. You're pretty good yourself. And you really do look just like your father."

"Oh, nonsense. Anyway, let's go eat! Winner pays!" Hikaru ran quickly away as Mereille chased after her. Everyone ran after them. They got around the corner to see Hikaru stop, Mereille catch up, grab her, and give her a noogie, saying something in French, and were surprised to hear Hikaru respond back in French. They caught up.

"Ok, ok, I give up! Now lemme go, I see someone that should be at work." They watched her sneak up behind a tall man and let in a big breath. "HIIIIII, CARLOS!" She screamed up at him, making him jump two feet in the air. He and the guys he was hanging out with turned around and paled when they saw Hikaru.

"M-m-m-mecha! What are you doing here? And in a dress . . ."

"Shut up, Carlos. Isn't your shift right now? Hmmm?" They could tell he was afraid of her.

"Uh, yeah, about that . . ."

"If you don't have your ass in the shop in fifteen minutes, I'm telling boss not to let you go to Tomoeda." She threatened.

"Yes, ma'am! We're just on our way back, aren't we?" They all ran out of the mall. Hikaru went back to them giggling evilly.

"Ooooo, they are in such trouble when I call boss later. What are you guys staring at?" She noticed them looking at her funny.

"He called you 'Mecha' and you scared the shit out of the poor boy, that's what happened!" Mereille exclaimed. Hikaru shrugged.

"He's a co-worker. And he's supposed to be there right now. His shift started 15 minutes ago. If he called in sick, he's gonna get a punishment for lying. Like, not going to Tomoeda. We could always send a rookie with the group." She walked towards a restaurant, muttering to herself.

"You wanna go there? Do you miss Corsica or something?" Mereille followed her. It was a French restaurant, and a really high-class one.

"Um, don't we need a reservation?" Dark asked. Hikaru turned around.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered."

"Do you have a reservation, ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"No, sir, but . . ." She leaned closer and said something to him that they couldn't hear.

"Ah, yes, I think we can do that. Haruka?" A waitress responded to his call. "Bring these people to the VIP area. How many?"

"Ten." Both employees winced.

"Yes, we do have a table big enough. Follow me, please." Haruka lead them. The VIP section was to the right, really elegant-looking. The carpet was soft, and the tables looked cozy. There was also a great view of outside. Their table was right next to the window. Haruka left menus with them.

"First rule to classy dining: Leave the small talk to Mereille and myself. Second rule: Be on your best behavior, because these people have a reputation to keep and don't need us messing it up. Remember, this is the VIP section, so don't be surprised if you see important people. And don't stare at them, it's rude, and they're here to relax. OK, what's on the menu?" Hikaru scanned it. The others took this as a hint to look at their menus.

"May I get you anything to drink?" A waitress came by.

"Just water for now. Oh, and may I have a take-out copy of the dinner menu?" Hikaru looked up. The waitress nodded, taking her answer as the answer for all of them. She left to get their drinks. Hikaru started talking to Mereille in French. Kirika seemed able to follow what they were saying, but remained silent.

"So, does everybody know what they want?" Mereille asked.

"It's all so good. And expensive." Risa looked a little surprised at the prices.

"Don't worry about the price! Just order what you want! Nothing I can't handle. This is actually pretty cheap. Remember that one place?" Mereille started chatting with Hikaru.

"Hey, guys, don't you feel out of place? I mean, we've been to classy restaurants before, but not this classy, and not in the VIP section. And haven't you noticed Hikaru acting a little strange?" Risa asked quietly.

"I think Hikaru's true nature is hidden, even from Mereille." Kirika startled them. "She's like me. We . . . we've had problems in our past, and our true identity is a secret, even from ourselves." Hikaru was looking towards the entrance, and so was Mereille.

"Damn. And I thought my signal wasn't getting tracked."

"So, they're the ones?" Mereille asked.

"I think so. If only I could see the entire tattoo, I'd be able to tell. And those guys are definitely Soldats. I thought that with Altena dead, the order to sanction me would die. Are you ready?" Hikaru was speaking quietly to Mereille. Mereille looked inquiringly to Kirika, then nodded.

"I hope she comes back soon! I just can't wait to eat!" Mereille covered. The waitress came with their drinks and took their orders, the three girls casting glances at the entrance. After the waitress walked away, a group came in and sat down in the booth behind the Hikaru. Nothing happened throughout the course of their meal, but when they stood up to leave, someone said something to Hikaru.

"If I were you, I'd be wary of the heart of darkness." She said simply. The guy looked outraged, but held his tongue. They walked away without a word. When they were a safe distance from the restaurant, Hikaru used a column as a punching bag.

"Hikaru! Wh-what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Damn bastards!" was the only comprehensible things coming out of her mouth.

"Hey, Hikaru, why don't we go to the jeep and surf the web while your friends go shopping?" Mereille suggested. Hikaru paused, then nodded. "We'll see you guys later. Kirika, let's go." The three walked away.

"The way they're walking, Mereille and Yumura look like they could be Hikaru's bodyguard's or something." Krad remarked.

"Yeah, it does look like that, doesn't it?" Dark added. "Anyway, let's get ready for the prom."

"I don't think I wanna go. I have a feeling her job isn't something simple, and I don't know about you guys, but something smells fishy about her, and I think I'll follow her to Tomoeda." Krad put out.

"What's the matter, got a crush on her and don't want to go to prom STAG?" Risa teased. She got a glare from Krad for that.

"He's got a point, though. OK, let's blow off an hour and a half!" Claire said. That was met with much enthusiasm.

Jeep-

"Here's his file." Hikaru was sitting in the jeep, a notebook in her lap. Kirika was in the back, leaning over the seat. Mereille was standing outside leaning in the doorway, elbow resting on the roof of the jeep.

"Yep, that's the guy from the restaurant, all right. He's not one of us, so why did he have knights with him?" Mereille asked.

"Probably trying to keep word of Altena's death down, so he hired them to help 'sanction' me. Meanwhile, they distract everyone and he can sneak in and drain me without anyone being the wiser. Only thing he didn't take into account was the two of you and my landlord. That, and my sixth sense." Hikaru explained.

"So, we get double pay for this guy?" Mereille asked.

"Not for killing him; that's impossible. For keeping me alive for the next year. You'll get your pay twice a month; double if he makes a move. Hopefully, he won't, and I can get a few things done."

"What happens in one year?" Kirika asked.

"The Prophecy. Certain factors need to be in place, but they're already in motion. Now, this guy is someone else to look out for. He doesn't follow the rules, but he knows better than to move at certain times unless ordered to."

"So, what you're saying is, don't worry about being at home asleep, but do worry about the rest of the rules of this game being broken?" Mereille asked.

"Pretty much. I had trouble with him last month, which is why I moved out here, closer to my landlord. Nobody dares to make a move in his district. This district, however, isn't part of my landlord's territory, so it's free land for this guy. He's somewhere in our vicinity."

"What do you want us to do about the Soldats?" Kirika asked.

"Kill them only if they attack. Around my new friends, we don't want to make a scene or let them know who we really are. Or even what I am, for that matter. The only one that might catch on to us is Krad, but even he's a little dense, and the group doesn't believe him that often."

"How fun. So, what's this job that you have?" Mereille asked. Hikaru smiled mischievously.

group-

"All right, I think we wasted enough time! Let's get going!" Risa led the way to the parking lot. When they found Mereille, Kirika, and Hikaru, they were surfing the web on their notebook. "Hey, Hikaru! Let's go!"

"Just a sec. Right there. That's not that far. And then there's . . ." Someone came up behind the group.

"Ah, Hikaru. About your remark earlier; I don't need to fear anything, not even the heart of darkness. See you around, brat." The guy continued walking, snickering. Hikaru stood up (The top was off) and yelled something in French. Mereille tried to pull her down.

"Whoa, girl, I think you made your point! Where did you learn all of that, anyway? A girl with fancy parents like yours shouldn't have such a wide vocabulary."

"I picked it up here and there. The nerve of him! He wouldn't know his life was in danger if it was dancing naked in front of his face! Next time, he won't get away until I give him a nice, hard kick in the . ."

"Yes, dear, we all know that you hate him so, now would you please sit down? Thank you. Now, calm down! Good girl. Let's get you home."

"No. My shift starts soon. Just take me to work, my clothes are already there. I'll see you guys at school." They moved out of the way as Mereille started up the jeep and pulled out. She drove away kind of quickly.

"Hey, if we hurry up, we might be able to catch them and find out where Hikaru works!" They hurried to the limo and got on the road, but lost Mereille on the highway. They had given up hope when they saw the jeep in an auto repair shop. They went inside.

"Oh, hey kids. We dropped off Hikaru, then decided to get the jeep checked, even though it's a rental." The group let out an 'awwww, man'. "Oh, were you guys trying to follow us? Sorry, but she made me hurry. She also told me not to tell you guys where she worked, cuz she was a little embarrassed about it."

"Thanks anyway." They walked outside and let out a sigh. "So much for that idea. Let's go home."

END OF CHAPTER 1!

YAY! Do you know how long it took me to make this chapter work out right? A very long time! I'll start the second chappie soon. If you have any questions, comment, blah, blah, or just want to be a good person and motivate an author, click on the little blue button and leave a review! I love reviews, and I love reader input! It makes my stories smoother and better! What's a story without reviews? NOTHING, THAT'S WHAT! So, please push the button and leave a review! I'm looking forward to reading them!


	2. Test Run

YAY! NEW Chappie! I just had to get the right amv for it, that's all. New ideas, galore! Ok, on wit da show! Oh, and Rika is actually Riku, I got mixed up, might change it later if I feel like it, since the comp it's on no longer has access to the net. Get over that soon, hopefully.

Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel or Noir. I do own the plot!

Forbidden Knowledge

Chapter 2

Test Run

"Class, all of your lessons will be put on hold while the school tests a new software for a renowned company." The teacher caught the attention of everyone. "This company is headed by a French businessman, so this is a great honor." Hikaru's eyes slanted when she said French.

"Corsica Electronics Facility." She said aloud before the teacher could pass out the flyers.

"Well, Hikaru has kept up with world events."

"I have a guest that is from Corsica; she told me about them." Hikaru covered. 'This is NOT good.'

"The company has come out with a software that holds all types of games, and will randomly choose one for you at this point, since it's new. You will carry out your objective in 3-D virtual software." She paused at Hikaru's desk. "It seems the CEO knows you. He requested that you try it out last, Hikaru. He asked for these two, as well." She put the paper down and continued down the row. The gang couldn't see what she was doing since she sat in the back, but it looked like she was sending a text message to a friend.

"Did someone mention a game?" Mereille slid the class door open. She was wearing her red shirt and black skirt, and Kirika was wearing her usual outfit as well. Kirika was staring into the distance. Hikaru introduced the two with a sweatdrop.

"Everyone to the gym." Everyone got up and left. Hikaru was flanked by Kirika and Mereille, and Mereille was chatting away like nothing was wrong.

"Hikaru, you think it's a trap, don't you?" Kirika asked in a low voice. Hikaru nodded.

"He'll probably simulate one of your past fights. It might be Le Grand Retour all over again. I wouldn't put it past him." Hikaru's eyebrows covered her eyes. "Of course, there will be a few tweaks."

"Hey, you guys, do you smell a setup?" Dark asked the gang. Krad nodded.

"Those two are here, and they came a little too quickly. Something's definitely up." Krad looked towards Hikaru.

"It's just a game, though, isn't it? What harm could a game . . .?" Daisuke's question was left hanging when they reached the gym and the first game was chosen. The person in the chair gasped as they fell to their death. With a frown, they gave up the seat to the next person. No one seemed able to reach their objective from the first class. They all had the same area, too. The second class had a little luck; someone almost reached the first level objective before being shot by a hiding enemy. Finally, it was their turn. Dark and Krad were in a magic level, and had to kill each other. It was a stalemate, but they were smiling. Riku and Risa had to play human pinball, and were aching when they gave up the chair. Everyone had a go, and while Claire was playing a game similar to lazer tag, Hikaru surprised Krad by appearing next to him from nowhere.

"Keep an eye on the technicians. All three of us are diving in. Keep them away from us, especially if they're holding needles." She melted back over to Mereille and Kirika, leaving Krad and the gang staring after her. Krad told them what she said, and they nodded to each other. It was now Hikaru's turn.

"Ah, Ms. Bouquet. I wasn't expecting to see you, after that tragic incident a few years ago." Mereille shrugged off the comment as the computer chose the next round.

"Noir. How . . . fitting." Hikaru remarked, getting set up.

"Choose your partner." The computer announced. There were a lot of pick me's, but Hikaru had long ago decided.

"Three candidates for Noir. Myself, Bouquet, Mereille, and Yumura, Kirika."

"Three way established. Now preparing for dive. Waiting for the candidates to be presented." Mereilla and Kirika were set up, and Krad and Dark kept an eye on the three. There was a heart monitor this round, and everyone was curious as to why. A few whispered what rumors they had heard of Noir. The screens displayed Mereille's room.

"Well, if this isn't familiar, I don't know what is." Mereille walked to the pool table and checked something on the computer. Kirika walked around, and Hikaru walked to a plant.

"I'm sure this isn't. Blacker than black, huh? Taken quite literally."

"Didn't I tell you, Kirika, that the leaves would turn black?" Mereille glanced at the plant and then returned to the computer. Hikaru saw a letter under the pot, and turned to Kirika, an eyebrow raised. She just nodded, but that was enough for Hikaru. She put the pot back.

"Hey, Mereille." Hikaru searched for something that she obviously didn't have. Krad saw her right arm, strapped down, twitch. "I need a gun. I didn't come loaded with a 9 mil." Kirika searched, and found she didn't have one either.

"That's because they're right here." She pulled them out from under the pool table and casually tossed one to both girls. Hikaru immediately sat down and started taking it apart, bit by bit. She pulled out a cleaning cloth out of nowhere and cleaned everything she could get her hands into. You could hear a pin drop in the gym. Kirika was looking over Mereille's shoulder, gun in her jacket pocket. Dark wondered if there really was a gun in her pocket. The two at the computer let out a gasp.

"What is it?" She scanned the letter. "Oh, my." She looked like she was ready to swear. Only Mereille and Kirika knew what she started saying, because she started going on in French. The classes laughed at Mereille's expression.

"How very colorful of you. Yes, we have to go and find Altena." As soon as Mereille said it, the game surged them forward. "Or the computer can zoom us forward to her. Hikaru? Kirika?" She looked around her. They were separated during the surge. "And make us find each other." She set off, gun at the ready.

-Kirika-

"Chloe!" Kirika gasped.

"You're a traitor. You choose the Corsica girl over Altena and me. You will pay." Kirika dodged just in time to avoid one of Chloe's knives.

-Hikaru-

She had slowed her heartbeat and was breathing silently. In effect, she was like a shadow, since she was deposited into the shadows of some ruins. She held still, gun at the ready, as she heard someone walking her way, and waited as the footsteps stopped behind her hiding place. The footsteps continued, and faded away. She took the opportunity to run silently, stealthily, in the opposite direction, towards a cottage in the distance. She maintained a calm, meditative state the entire way, eyes glazed over.

-Mereille-

"Tch." She had gotten herself surrounded by a bunch of nuns carrying guns.

"You are not welcome." One of them said.

"So I noticed." She kept it short and simple. Then, shots rang out, and a nun fell each time a shot was heard. Mereille took advantage of this and shot a few as well, until none were left standing. Hikaru came out from behind some rubble, looking none too pleased. After looking at all of the dead women, she looked towards a pool where two figures were fighting.

"Let's go get Kirika." Hikaru said. They ran silently towards Kirika and Chloe. Hikaru went to the right, Mereille to the left.

"I wanted to be like you, and you betray me. The Corsica girl is not fit to be Noir. You were raised by Altena, and yet you turn against her. Why? Why have you done all of this!" Chloe was relentless, but Kirika didn't bother to attack. She just kept dodging. And she kept her mouth shut.

"Kirika!" She didn't have time to turn around, because Hikaru shot, and the bullet grazed Kirika's cheek, but caught Chloe square between the eyes. She collapsed, leaving three assassins. "There's still three of us." Mereille stood next to Kirika, wondering what Hikaru meant.

"It's a game. The Rules don't matter here." Mereille said.

"Yes, they do. Noir is an ancient fate, meant for **two** maidens. These girls, who govern death, protect the innocence of the newly born with their black hands. These two alone carry the sins of the world, purifying it, leaving them the only ones tainted by the original sins."

"You sound like Altena." Mereille was frowning. Hikaru drew her gun and aimed at Mereille.

"I'm sorry, Mereille. There can only be two."

"There can only be one Hikaru, though!" Another Hikaru shot her gone at the hand of the one aiming at Mereille. She charged, not waiting for the bullet to sink in, and hit the side of her head with the butt of her gun. The girl faded. "No one impersonates me. Not even a bunch of ones and zeros. Are you two all right?" She turned. Hikaru's moniter had been split for a time, and now the class saw what had happened. The game had made a copy of Hikaru, but now that the copy was dead, the screen wasn't split anymore. Krad thought something was wrong with Hikaru's heartbeat. It was steady, but it wasn't regular.

"What did our health teacher say about an irregular heartbeat?" Krad asked the others silently. They just shrugged. It kept nagging him.

" . . . since it's just a game, we can forego the two maiden rule. I never liked playing by the rules if I didn't have to. So, Mereille, how did you get yourself surrounded?" They chatted all the way to the little house. When they stopped at the door, Hikaru gave it a mere glance before pushing it open, and then hopping out of sight when it was apparent it could finish opening itself.

"We are Noir. Make way if you fear the heart of darkness!" Mereille called out.

"Hey, didn't Hikaru say something about the heart of darkness at the restaurant? Something about . . ."

"Not only that, that guy, wasn't he the one sitting behind us?" Riku interrupted Risa. "Look at his hand, there's a tattoo there." While they were discussing things, they missed all of the action. By the time they looked up, the three young women were in an underground chamber, and a woman's hair was being blown upward. There was an orange glow behind her.

"Lava. Any of us falls, and we're ejected. But, if we get Altena to fall, our objective will be fulfilled." Hikaru whispered. Altena was explaining her version of Le Grand Retour, and how she planned to use Noir to cleanse the land of their fellow Soldats. Everyone, except the girls, and, apparently, the CEO of the company, was lost, having no clue what the Soldats were.

"Sitting through this once was enough, but this is too much." Mereille barely moved her lips, but the other two heard her.

"Enough with the crap. You're giving me a headache with all of your talking!" Hikaru charged, but Altena whipped out a golden gun and shot her in the stomach. The silver bullet passed right through Hikaru's body, and the two girls had two move aside to avoid the bullet, which embedded itself in the wall. Hikaru fell to her knees, obviously in pain, and clutched the wound. And then Hikaru's screen did some pretty weird stuff. Voices, broken and clattering together, were taking over the game. Mereille and Kirika were ejected, but the computer couldn't eject Hikaru. Her heart monitor had a red light flashing, and the voices were getting louder. Then they abruptly cut out, and Hikaru was ejected. She ripped off all the wires and stormed out of the gym, clucthing her stomach. Claire, Riku, Risa, Mereille, and Kirika followed her to the girl's bathroom. The technicians cleaned up the mess and, much to everyone's dismay, they were sent back to class.

"Oh my god, Hikaru, what are you doing!" Claire was the first one in, and found Hikaru with a syringe. She paused.

"It's a suppressant. Until I have the time to go to the hospital, this will keep my heart from failing." She jabbed it into her skin in the nook of her elbow and injected the liquid. It was clear. "My doctor told me to do this if I noticed I my heart wasn't steady and was beating irregularly. I hate needles, but it's the only way to stop the attack before it starts. Nothing else works." The girls were all in the bathroom now.

"Ok, cough it up. What's with the meds?" Mereille had her hands on her hips.

"For the past year I've been suffering minor heart attacks, and I've been slipping in and out of comas for six years now. This is to prevent a massive heart attack. Basically, my body is failing me." Though she looked calm and acted like it was nothing, they were really worried. "Another attack and I'm pretty much dead, there's so much damage."

Insert dramatic music here

And now I end this chapter, which has taken forever. Review please! The more reviews, the quicker the update!


End file.
